Episode 8814 (11th January 2016)
Plot Nick looks through the Gazette for a review of the bistro but can't find it. Leanne texts to say it's in the Manchester Evening News and it states that the food is sensational. Sally suggests to Tim that he gets the contract to clean the windows of the new florists. Tyrone is on edge as it's the day of Hope's operation to remove the tumour. Aidan rows with Johnny in the factory over who runs operations. Carla intervenes, sick of the arguing, and Johnny tells his son he's sticking around. Roy tries to find who Cathy's house insurers are. Tracy prepares for the opening, planning to ask Robert to do the catering. Robert gloats over the review. An upbeat Mary does early spring cleaning on No.7, annoying Dev. Tyrone's car breaks down. Cathy remembers her insurers. She cooks a special lunch for Roy but he has to take Fiz and Tyrone to the hospital. Carla admits to Michelle she’s consumed with guilt and dreading the wedding. Michelle urges her to talk to Nick or find a way to deal with her guilt. Tracy refuses to tell Todd what the name of the florists will be. Tim tries to guess. Hope's wheeled away for her operation. Kate points out to Aidan that Johnny made one mistake which he deeply regrets but he’s always been a brilliant dad. He's unmoved by her plea. Michelle nags Carla to talk to Nick. Roy waits at the hospital with Fiz and Tyrone. Fiz asks for money for a magazine to pass the time and Tyrone snaps at Roy when he pays. Kevin arranges a date for a meal out with Anna. Tyrone expresses doubts about his abilities as a father and Roy has to bolster his ego. Asha finds a man’s sock on the landing which doesn’t belong to Dev. An embarrassed Mary grabs it, making out it’s hers. Ken and Todd help prepare the shop. Tim gets the contract from Tracy. Tyrone is short-changed by the hospital vending machine. He loses his temper and becomes abusive towards a passing porter. Fiz is horrified whilst Roy’s concerned. Carla tells Nick she can't marry him. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *Porter - Stewart Marquis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Hallway *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Florists *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Hope's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla reveals her misgivings about the forthcoming wedding to Nick; Tyrone's money worries get the better of him as Hope is wheeled away for her operation; and Kevin arranges a date with Anna. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,950,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes